Nuts and Bolts : Torqued Wiki
Welcome to the Nuts and Bolts: Torqued Wiki Here you can find information to complement JEI and The One Probe, including recommended strategies required for progression. The progression flowchart for the entire modpack can be found here. If you have any questions that are unanswerable by the wiki, or wish to be be whitelisted on our servers, come chat with us on Discord. Navigation: Mods: * Actually Additions * Actually Additions Mining Laser tweaker * Advanced Rocketry * Advanced Solar Panels * AE2 Stuff * Angel Ring to Bauble * Animus * AppleCore * AppleSkin * Applied Energistics 2 * Architecture Craft * Aroma1997Core * Aroma1997s Dimensional World * Ars Magica 2 * Astral Sorcery * ATM Blacklister * AutoRegLib * Avaritia 1.10+ * Avaratia Additions * Baubles * BBtweaks * BdLib * Bed Bugs * Better Achievements * BetterFPS * Biomes O' Plenty * Blood Magic * Bookshelf * Botania * Brandon's Core * CC Tweaks * Chameleon * Chisel * Chisels & Bits * Chisels & Bytes * Climate Control/Geographicraft * CodeChicken Core 1.8.+ * CodeChicken Lib 1.8.+ * CoFH Core * CombatHelp * Common Capabilities * Compat Layer * ComputerCraft * Controlling * Cooking for Blockheads * Cosmetic Armor Reworked * Crafting Tweaks * CraftTweaker * Custom Achievements * Custom Main Menu * Cyberware * Cyclops Core * Dark Utilities * Deep Resonance * Default Options * Draconic Evolution * Dynamic Surroundings * EIORecipesTEInductionSmelter * ElecCore | Rendering Library * Embers * Enchiridion * End Metals * Ender IO * Ender Storage 1.8.+ * Ender Zoo * EnderCore * Extra Bit Manipulation * Extra Utilities * Extreme Reactors * Flat Colored Blocks * FloodLights * Flux Networks * foamfix-0.5.4-anarchy * Forestry * FTB Utilities * FTBLib * Gendustry * Grappling Hook Mod * Gravitation Suite * Guide-API * Hardcore Darkness * HelpFixer * Immersive Engineering * In Control! * Industrial Craft * Industrial Wires * Integrated Dynamics * Integrated Tunnels * Iron Backpacks * Iron Chests * JEI Bees * JourneyMap * Just Enough Items (JEI) * Just Enough Resources (JER) * LibVulpes * LootTableTweaker * LunatriusCore * MalisisCore * MalisisDoors * MalisisSwitches * Mantle * MattDahEpic Core (MDECore) * McjtyLib * MCMultiPart * MekanismAll-1.10.2-9.2.1.NAB2 * MineTweaker REcipeMaker * Missing Pieces * MMD OreSpawn * MmmMmmMmmMmm * Mod Name Tooltip * ModTweaker * Modular Powersuits * More Bees * More Overlays * Morph-o-Tool * mp3spi-1.9.5-1 * MTLib * Nashorn Scripting Library * Natura * Nature's Compass * Nether Metals * Not Enough Wands * Open Glider * OpenBlocks Elevator * OpenComputers * p455w0rd's Library * Pam's HarvestCraft * PlusTiC * Pressure Pipes * ProjectE * Psi * Quantum Storage * Quark * Quick Leaf Decay * Random Things * Ranged Pumps * Realistic Terrain Generation * ReAuth * RebornCore * Redstone Arsenal * Resource Loader * RFTools * RFTools Dimensions * Rockhounding - ATM Fork * Rockhounding Mod: Ore Tiers * Roguelike Dungeons * Roots * Rough Mobs * Sanguimancy * Shadowfacts' Forgelin * ShadowMC * Signals * Simple Covers * Simple Void Worlds * SimpleLabels * SImply Jetpacks 2 * Sleeping Bag * Sonar Core * Spontaneous Collection * Stackie * StacksOnStacks * Steve's Factory Manager Reborn * Storage Drawers * Super Circuit Maker * Terraria Bosses Mod * The One Probe * The Spice of Life * Thermal Expansion * Thermal Foundation * Tinkers Construct * Tinkers' Tool Leveling * Tomb Many Graves * TOP Addons * TorchMaster * Translocators 1.8.+ * TrashSlot * vorbisspi-1.0.3-1 * Wireless Crafting Terminal * Woot * WorldEdit * Xtones * ZeroCore Category:Browse